My Girl
by missing in imagination
Summary: Sometimes I find myself reminiscing back to when we were 13; when I’d ride my bike and he’d walk beside me singing “My Girl”. I just didn’t know that today, it’d happen again. NILEY


_major author's note:_  
There is so much fanfiction news that I need to share with you! First of all, thank you SO much for voting for the Niley Challenge- I won 1st place in the Practice Challenge and the first official challenge starts this wednesday, so don't forget to vote! Also very important, I have been nominated for about 3 awards in the NJK Awards and am very honored. Voting starts March 13th, but you can still nominate my other stories as well. Basically, I strongly urge you to keep an eye out for updates on my profile, but thank you guys so much, I actually feel like I'm being recognized?? haha

I don't own anything!! [this is dedicated to 'MileyDemiSelenaFan' for supporting me]

* * *

**My Girl  
Sometimes I find myself reminiscing back to when we were 13; when I'd ride my bike and he'd walk beside me singing "My Girl". I just didn't know that today, it'd happen again. NILEY**

The window seems like a mirror to me- I look through it and only see my reflection through the spirals of my eyes. All the rainclouds fall away, the steady droplets are put back into the sky, and the sunshine from many months in the past is hanging from the pale blue sky again. As I look through the foggy, rain-stained window of my bedroom, out of my imagination pops two innocent teenagers- one on a bike and the other swaying beside it. I sigh, let my eyes squeeze shut into a black darkness, and erase my foolish thinking, nostalgic dreaming. I shouldn't be believing that somewhere and somehow, that single spark will soon enflame the love we had once shared, naively young and unwise. I should be happy that things are better than they were.

They are much better.

They are obviously much better than the ignorance we had placed upon each other, much easier than the heartache that rumbled inside of me for too many days to count. We had finally come to our senses- realized that we were stupid for thinking that although a relationship can be broken off and drift into a fairytale land where unfortunate love goes, a friendship will always be there, a small pocket under the skin, rising to the surface and recovering more and more with each hopeful day. When he looked at me in my fable gown and hugged me among the perseverance of patriotism, I felt a bit of renewal- that maybe we could start going back to the way things had been so eloquently before. I still feel it now, as I gaze out into the street where we had once played like children, not superstars. That sensitivity is always growing, but within him too I am not so sure- I never had a problem with saying what I felt needed to be shared, but Nick Jonas always keeps his world of secrets hauled up inside him, his heart beating faster and mine just itching to get in tune…

_August 2006_

"_You ride, I'll walk."_

It was a pool-slashing, picnic-eating, full of kissing, summer. Nick was finally my neighbor- a time when all I had to do was walk down the street at 5am, just so we could just see each other, hear each other, or feel each other. We'd play together like lifelong friends and pretend that we were sweet old lovers. That day, the lemonade could never taste as sweet as he did when he'd kiss me on the lips in the tree-lit shadows. He had twisted my hair into two braids after I taught him how, and I drew on his Chuck Taylor sneakers with a purple marker- just so he knew that no matter where he walked, we could always be together if we just believed. His fingerprints and light-brush touch was wound into my hair and seeping into my mind, the bright ink melting off of his shoes and onto the pavement. My words, now able to be read like chalk on the sidewalk, were blinding and honest and true. He always smiled at them, that smile of which I never understood the significance of and never realized how quickly it could fade away forever.

We took our bikes from the cold garages and rolled them through the grass and gravel of this summer-incented land. California seemed to be shining as bright as we felt; a reflection that you could see through, not a mirror that flashed back pain. He waited for me as I dragged mine out with a struggle and a quirky slump on my heated face.

"The tire's busted," I sighed and let my bike fall to the ground in a heap of flat rubber and worn out metal.

Nick looked up with his eyes squinting from the sunlight, "Here," he pushed his bike into my hands, "You ride, I'll walk."

I grinned and heaved my bare, flip-flopped leg over its side and let myself roll down the path I had so unknowingly paved for myself. He ran after me in a fit of bouncing curls and I began to wonder where we would end up going- at this moment, during our lives, in this harsh and beautiful world. I wish I could have seen what I'd eventually do to us and warn myself back then when forgiveness was just a word not a piece of reality. It's what famous friends do, I try to tell myself now; you bring them to a higher level. But really I only feel like I threw him and his brothers into a space shuttle and skyrocketed them off to an unreachable space, where I'd be forgotten..

"I wonder why anybody would ever want to die in times like these," I listlessly said with my head swaying in the breeze, my eyes shut softly. I loved the air, I loved the sky, I loved him.

"Miley, that's a terrible thing to say," he laughed- making me smile.

"But it's true," I defended with my mind pulled out of the clouds, "Don't you wish you could stay like this forever.."

We kept along each others pace as I rode and he walked. He had put his hand on top of mine, electrifying, and our fingers sat on the handlebar like little sunbathing bodies. I knew he was thinking deeply, and I also knew that I should allow him to do just that; until the twisters of his brain finally settle down and the answers to his mysteries appear out of my eyes.

"Just the two of us?" he questioned as if it could actually be possible- like we could be the last two humans on this planet with the birds and the bees, our faith and our love. Just us.

I nodded in reply as I stopped the moving bike, my feet skidding along the street, and looked into his ethereal eyes. "Then yeah," he said, "Forever and ever."

I leaned to my side where he was standing with his arms dangling in the breeze, and I carefully placed my own around his neck. To any onlooker, in the blatancy of their minds, it may have looked awkward, and sad, or unfortunate- but it was a beautiful sight, really, and our bodies and hearts were so honest to each other. The bike was leaning against my spread legs as we stood in the middle of the street with our arms winding around each other. And then he started singing, like the angel that he was, and his whispers against my hair swirled into the braids, giggling with bubbly love and innocent kisses.

_I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May._

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
Miley, (Miley, Miley)_

_Talking about Miley. (Miley)_

My heart was willing to fly off into the sky, into little puffs of happy clouds and sunset stories. But that meant it'd leave his behind, still attached to the flimsy string of yellow yarn that kept us together. I kept my arms around him and he kept singing into my ear with the voice that would travel through my blood forever, never thinking about the clock that was ticking away and away. Second by second, the future came closer.

------------------------------------------------------

"_You'll always be my girl."_

The flashback wound back to me like a long reel of tape, never wanting it to end. He told me "forever"; that we could have each other forever and ever -I reminded myself- and when I try to erase those memories, it just kills me even more. But I always think about how he just wants me to be happy, and I want the same thing for him; now the rain had stopped and the sun was trying to come out, as if it had something to share with me.

Peering out the window again, the left over rain was sliding off the roof and down the glass in front of my eyes, washing away all my incapability's that I just can't seem to let go of. I'm tired of being a stranger in this City of Angels. I'm sick of feeling like I have to live up to the expectations of twelve year old fangirls that endlessly comment on the blogs, like I can never do anything right for them. I don't want to feel lost, I want to feel hope, I want the sun shining in my hair… and nothing else but his hand in mine… my heart in his reach.. and for it all to just go away..

And that's why I ran outside.

If I couldn't have him, then I could at least have the atmosphere that had surrounded us all those years ago when we were silly and young. There was a rainbow creeping out from beneath the trees, I could see it clearly, and I wanted to know what was at the end of it. Where was my pot of gold, where was my Prince Charming?

I began walking down the water-stained street. The black pavement was wet and steaming from the newborn sun streaming from the sky; the tiny droplets evaporating like floaty balloons. I marveled at how a day could go from rain to shine within just a time of remembering a bittersweet memory, like a miracle of foreshadowing and change of winds.

I stepped along the belgium-block curb, my gangly arms and legs balancing myself as I kept moving on without a care. A recognizable sound resonated through the Hollywood hills, a mixture of slippery footsteps and winding wheels. From staring at my feet as they glided along the side of the street, my head quickly looked up and I saw the most unimaginable sight. With his old and worn bike in his hands and an emotionless smirk drawn on his face, Nick walked toward me like a soldier stepping out of the war-stricken fog.

He stopped right in front of me and I was shocked to see a very lame looking boy. Soaking wet and wild-haired, he kept his head directed to the ground; he looked like a lost puppy with a whole lot more complications than I ever thought. He was always supposed to be the stronger one.

"What happened to you?" I asked, shoving my hands deep into my pockets, staring at how ironic this all seemed.

"I got caught in the rain," he replied with a shrug. I noticed how fidgety his hands were being, twisting themselves all over the handlebars, like they wanted to be in so many new places but had nowhere else to go.

"It's brightening up though," I smiled sheepishly and nostalgically against the sun, "Kind of brings you back to the good ole' days, doesn't it?"

I sighed in relief when I saw that passive expression on his face fold into a lightly lit smile and he finally looked up at me. His eyes had changed. They weren't that smooth milk chocolate brown anymore, but had somehow evolved into a deep and dark shadow, filled with secret and mystery. I couldn't help but believe that that mystery was something he needed to show to people, to let them know that he was hiding things that they would never find. It was his own self assurance, his own right- to know that he was still alive in a world where everyone knew him.

My eyes dragged down to his feet where I suddenly felt extremely selfless and airy, "You're wearing those Converse," I said in a rather awe-like gaze, "Those have got to be over three years old."

"Probably," he responded and lifted his foot to the curb to show me, "They've still got your writing on it and everything."

I looked down and saw the faded and smudged purple symbols and letters and fluffy words- all burning through like the love I had for him, and I was beginning to believe that he still felt it too. I've learned that time can either hurt or kill; but it's the memories of time that keep things together, force your mind to keep holding on, and make sure that your heart has just enough trust to fall in love again. Or maybe we never fell out of it..

"Do you wanna go for a ride, Miles?" he asked and my attention directed to the bike that was aimlessly resting next to him.

"Are you joking," I humored sarcastically, but immediately ceased my laughter when Nick's face just blankly stared back at me. He was truly serious. My mouth shut, as I cursed at how I really should think before I speak when I'm dealing with an extremely "cute and sensitive" boy who wants to relive our fairytale past.

I swallowed hard and nodded, dropping off the curb and taking the handlebars out of Nick's hands and into my own. My bare feet slapped against the puddles and pavement like palm leaves on a windy day, but it stung when they met the teeth of the bike pedals. But I wouldn't complain, not in this situation anyway.

We broke away from the seemingly unknown safety of the side of the road and I began to ride along. It felt like we were bouncing along drifting clouds, like a heaven-sent miracle. We had lost each other so long ago, it seems, and although these past few months have been an act of rebuilding, I couldn't have helped but feel hopeless. But that was all washing away now as if it were the previous rain dropping from the sky.

As we kept on moving, I hated the uneasiness that was hovering over our heads and felt the need to say something, just anything, "Haven't seen you around lately," I spoke up with our glances meeting each other.

"Same with you," he quickly said and I couldn't help but feel a pain of bitterness and resentment fall out of his words.

I felt a heartbreaking collision go through my insides, a lump rose in my throat as I thought about all the misfortunes that have happened, and I spoke in a madly emotional rush, "Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you feel like I was a regret and if everything could just go back to the way it used to be, I'd do anything—"

"Miley," he put his hands on the bike and forced it to stop and I balanced my feet on the ground, "That's a terrible thing to say."

I stared at him in the eyes with a glow only meant for him, and always meant for him. His fingertips reached up to my face to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, the brush of his skin on my cheek made me breathless. But his hands didn't seem to leave and as I realized what he was doing, I smiled gleefully and let out a soft laugh. He was braiding my hair, like I had taught him long before, twisting all our memories and wishful futures together. The fact that he remembered- everything- is what sent my mind into a loveless flurry, and feeling like we were just traveling back in time. But the truth of the matter is, we're still Nick and Miley- the same little lost souls that somehow found their way back. We've just learned more, grown higher, trusted less, and loved more.

He started humming a tune with a very obvious ability to be recognized. I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice, bellowing from deep within, as all the temptations around us fluttered through our lips and eyes and mouths. Our smiles never faded- we felt free and so unsure about something that was completely sure; it was reckless to finally go back to each other and rebel against the extremities of everybody else. The sun and the sky were always on our side, for some strange reason, and this day was no different as his fingers twisted through my long, highlighted hair.

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
Miley, (Miley, Miley)_

_Talking about Miley. (Miley)_

I felt him lean closer to me, any closer and I'd surely expire, and then his words wrapped around the two of us with an unbending truth, an everlasting love, an erasing conviction.

"You'll always be my girl," he told me.

And not even the sun in the sky could deny that.

* * *

**so this was inspired by niley excerpts that i've read out of Miley's new autobiography. they actually did do this when they were 13, how cute!  
Keep your fingers crossed and i may be going to her book signing, but it's a bit doubtful haha. but i haven't given up yet!**

**i LOVE reviews!  
**


End file.
